Hancock's Untamed Jealousy
by wind scarlett
Summary: Margaret and Luffy were having their first baby! Hancock couldn't help crying day and night, trying to forget her fated groom wannabe. Could it possibly happen after all? Luffy/Hancock One Shot.


**Note**: just let you know that Luffy and Hancock are always on my mind, so I decided to throw another fic about them. Hope you enjoy reading this one shot~!

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

**Hancock's Untamed Jealousy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Never in her life had Boa Hancock felt depressed, shedding her pearly tears from her beautiful face, and refusing to eat anything for days. She cried days and night, hardly stopped. Once she stopped crying, she would destroy everything in front of her. When she stopped destroying things, she cried over and over again, nonstop. Stop comparing her sadness nowadays with few years in Tenryuubito slavery, for those were in _different level_ anyways. We were talking about another sadness of hers, something connected with her ultimate love of her life, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Hebihime-sama, would you care to—" Blue Fan, her current helper came inside her room. Hancock glared at her, wiping her tears fast.

"How could you dare…"

Yes, this beautiful woman hated someone saw her crying. No kidding, go ask Enishida and 41 other innocent Kuja Palace Maids. If statues could say anything, they would have answered your questions.

"I'm awfully sorry, but Hebihime, you haven't eaten anything since week ago and _everyone_ is worried, Sandersonia-sama and Mari-sama asked me to bring this food…" Blue Fan noticed that Hancock took a long, deep breath. There's nothing in Hebihime-sama's eyes but anger as solid as 24 carat gold. _That was serious, _the blue-haired woman hissed nervously. _Does Hebihime want to?_

"How could you enter my chamber without permission—"

SEETTTTTT

Blue Fan quickly revealed _Luffy Wanted Poster _from her _bikini_.

"You—"

"It's okay if Hebihime-sama refuses to have dinner~!"

That silly act however, magically stopped Hancock from turning Blue Fan into statue. Instead, the Kuja Queen bit her lips bitterly, and then dramatically covered her eyes, her heart aching like hell. _Luffy, oh, my ultimate love… he's no longer… he's no longer my fated groom…_

Meanwhile, Blue Fan kept running very fast without looking back. Luckily, Sandersonia-sama and Mari-sama had warned her before about Hancock's condition, and she was quite bright. Well, she still wanted to live longer, no matter what.

Obviously, Blue Fan forgot the word _tomorrow_.

**.**

**.**

"This can't be…"

"Sister is really desperate, Mari. We must find the fastest solution… "

"… and Elder Nyon is out of question."

Sandersonia and Mari watched that scene from afar, didn't know what to do nor the reason why Hancock changed drastically—so did her love toward Straw Hat. All was too surprising, especially the part where _Luffy's Wanted Poster_ made Hancock cry. Their sister usually fainted in joy and happiness.

"I have good idea…"

"Everything is okay with me, let's go!"

One thing for sure, they wanted Hancock to stop being depressed. Wait a minute. Just wait. Did our beloved Hebihime-sama really feel depressed beyond control? What had our hero Monkey D. Luffy done?

**.**

**. **

Sighing hopelessly, Hancock stared at Luffy's magnificent smile on the wanted poster that was dropped by her runaway maid. She wanted to rip it, yet she couldn't do that. Whatever Luffy had done, she still couldn't stop caring him for he was her _everything_. That was why, thinking Luffy had betrayed her love make Hancock felt she was intimate with dying, so close to death.

All misery above happened just because of Hancock last trip.

_Hancock was passing her warriors' deck, expecting them to give her reports faster about their attacks toward some island around Red Line. Having Luffy and Rayleigh in her islands, Hancock didn't like the very idea of sailing too far away. Then, she accidentally heard their conversation about Margaret, and her lover._

"_You really manage to keep up with him all this time?" Kikyo raised her eyes. "That's absolutely forbidden, and now… oh, you're out of your mind."_

"_I knew that, but I couldn't help it…" Margaret's face turned crimson in seconds. "I'm so in love with him, and I want to meet him always. He also said the same to me, you know."_

"_OOOOHHH, SOOO ROMANTICCC~!" Blue Fan hissed. "I'm so jealous, Margaret~!"_

"_Look what you've done, you can't hide this forever." Kikyo's sarcastic voice complained. "Should we keep this news from Hebihime?" _

"_I believe so, I'm afraid she would be angry to me. We often meet without Hebihime's consent, so please—don't tell anything to Hebihime-sama…"_

_Hancock couldn't believe her own warriors were hiding something from her, yet, she kept on listening. They must have a very, very reasonable reason to commit such crime. Well, the other option was had them executed all at ONCE._

"_I can't wait 6 months from now! Your baby must be as strong as its father!" Ran smiled happily, touched Margaret's tummy. It looked bigger, much bigger than her normal size._

_BABY? _

_DID SHE MENTION BABY…? _

_The other warriors were also interested on Margaret, asking her about her feeling, her appetite, and her kisses. The blond woman looked very shy, yet delighted. "I always hope my baby would have dark eyes and dark hair like its father…"_

_MARGARET IS PREGNANT…?_

_DARK HAIR AND DARK EYES…?_

_IF SHE WERE PREGNANT, SO THE FATHER COULDN'T BE ANYONE BUT—_

**.**

**.**

Hancock were sleeping when she heard some cracking noises, disturbing smells in her chamber. She opened her eyes in disgust, ready to throw that fucking maid from the window—who dared interrupting her sleep—out of her room when suddenly she noticed the familiar smile from Luffy.

Yes, Luffy was there, standing in her room surrounded by tons of food, literally.

"Lu-luffy?"

Hancock quickly covered her mouth in disbelief. _Why Luffy was staying in her room? Why Luffy was there instead practicing with Rayleigh? Was this part of her dream or her mind was completely ruined?_

"Shishishi…" she heard him laughing, and then taking another bite from the giant-sized steak on the plate. Hancock suddenly felt her heart turning warm just by looking at Luffy. He was as hungry as ever, her beloved Luffy.

_EEEEHHHH?_ _NO, NO! HE WASN'T HERS ANYMORE!_

"You look not okay, Hancock…" Luffy held his meat, walking toward her chamber. Somehow, he noticed Hancock was strange. She was always _strange_, but not that way. Okay, Luffy perhaps didn't realize that Hancock had terrible dark circle eyes and zombie skin. He never cared small details. Not that type.

"Is there something wrong with you?"

Hancock could feel her heart burst with nervousness. She didn't want Luffy there. She didn't want to see him again all her life, but… but deep inside, she wanted to meet him. No, she didn't want to meet him, and that's final. "You—you don't have to worry. I'm… I'm completely fine~!"

"Hmm?"

"Stop, please don't… uhmm…" Hancock barely said her words. She was torn between love and hatred. "Luffy, I'm okay…"

Luffy sat beside her, completely had no ears for Hancock's complains and suddenly…

PLUKKK

The rubberman touched Hancock's forehead with his. "You're boiling!"

"I-I said I'm fine…" Hancock blushed red, as Luffy's face was so close with her. She hardly remembered when she was that close with Luffy, probably that was months ago during Impel Down and Whitebeard War. Luffy's eyes were as shiny as marbles, and his lips were so delicate, his nose… what was she thinking by now? The intensity was killing her, having him by her side, but actually his heart was belonged to someone else. "Lu-luffy, get away of me…"

Luffy took another huge bite of his roasted meat, chewing it heartily. "Want some?"

"I-I'm not hungry, and—"

CUPPP!

Suddenly Hancock felt Luffy touched her lips, softly caressed her mouth. His mouth felt so warm and tasty, so _delicious_. Hancock hardly believed that _his taste_ would be this juicy, soft, and sweet. Swallowing his taste felt like heaven, clouding her mind. Strong scent of garlic and ginger twisted inside her mouth, making the best combination ever. Hmm, was this the real taste of first kiss?

Hancock could feel the warmness slowly entered her body, make her feeling much better. Those weren't simple kisses, but…

WHAT WAS LUFFY DOING EXACTLY?

"Food transferring is done!"

"Luffy…" Hancock lost her words. He was so good… _and yet… and yet… Luffy… _yet he had chosen—damn, she didn't want to mention her name. _Why was life always this difficult? Please, Luffy don't make everything harder! _

"Your sisters said you stopped eating, that's stupid, food is very important… ehhhh? Why are you crying?!"

"You did all this so I wouldn't kill her, right? You want to protect her and your baby…" Hancock cried, hitting her pillows. Luffy was so in love with Margaret he was able to do anything to save her life. "Oh, don't worry, I never have any ideas of hurting what precious for you or your baby—"

"What are you talking about?" Luffy's expression was as blunt as cloudless sky. He looked confused, several flying question marks hanging around his head. "Whose baby you are talking about?"

"Stop playing prank with me, Luffy! MARGARET and YOU are expecting baby, right!?" Hancock couldn't hide her anger any longer. She kept on crying, "you are having baby with her!"

"Shishishishi…" Luffy laughed hard, rocking his body in Hancock's bed. "Shishishishi… EHHHHHHHHHHHHH? I'M HAVING BABYYYY?"

**.**

**.**

There was a kind of voluntary speechless moment between two of them.

"You… you don't know about this?" Hancock raised her eyebrows curiously. How could Luffy stay calm about the baby matter, except… except it wasn't his. Well, she suddenly felt relief, a bit. "I meant, you keep meeting Margaret so far, right?"

"No, I keep practicing all the time." Luffy answered directly, had no hesitations at all. His reaction made Hancock so happy. Yes, he did. "Why meeting Margaret?"

"You didn't meet anyone else?"

"I meet Law…" Luffy seemed bored, he pouted his mouth. "Okay, since you're okay, I'm going."

Hancock suddenly realized that she had been trapped in uncertain jealousy, imagining things between Luffy and Margaret. Yes, Luffy couldn't be the father of her child! Luffy was completely innocent! Luffy was free to be hers!

LUFFY WAS HERS AFTER ALL!

"Hey, this doesn't mean I want to marry you." Luffy said, then came out from her bed. He started plucking his nose. "Rayleigh must have been searching me everywhere by now, see you, then!"

"Oh, Luffy…"

"Remember, always eat your food!"

"You are happy now, right, Hebihime-sama?! Now release me from this state! Hebihime-sama, do you hear me? Hebihime-sama!" half-frozen Elder Nyon kept calling Hancock. Unfortunately, she had been there for days too, becoming one of Hancock's irrational statues. "Hebihime-sama, do you hear me?! Release me and these 40 warriors!"

Hancock completely ignored what was old previous queen screaming about as she watched Luffy walking throughout the door, smiling widely. _Luffy, I will always love you, always._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Talking about Law/Margaret pairing, I obviously support them together. I meant there's no way Law only focused on Luffy while he was around gorgeous ladies, ehehehe. Thanks for reading this fic~! Please leave feedbacks if you had time~!**


End file.
